


Il peccato sulle mie labbra

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: In un'ipotetica realtà in cui Bae è vivo e tutti i personaggi sono tornati nel mondo delle favole, Rumple e Belle sono felicemente sposati. Una sera, Rumplestiltskin le chiede cosa stia leggendo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia, scritta ben tre anni fa, non ha altro scopo se non quello di farvi venire il diabete per quanto è dolce. All'epoca ero ossessionata da Romeo e Giulietta, e non potei non notare nell'opera delle frasi perfette per i Rumbelle. 
> 
> La raccolta "Semplicemente Rumbelle" non ha uno scopo né un progetto preciso. È solo un modo per raccogliere tutte le mie One Shot scritte in italiano su questa meravigliosa coppia.

"Che cosa stai leggendo?" 

Ci volle qualche secondo perché Belle riemergesse dalla lettura. Ormai Rumplestiltskin era abituato a vederla, tutte le sere, mettersi a letto con in mano un libro. In genere cercava di non disturbarla, semplicemente sedendosi o sdraiandosi accanto a lei, beandosi nel guardarla, finché le candele si consumavano e lei chiudeva il volume. Quella sera, però, qualcosa nella copertina aveva attirato la sua attenzione e aveva deciso di cedere alla curiosità.

"È una raccolta di opere di Shakespeare. La stavo finendo mentre eravamo a Storybrooke e quando la maledizione è stata annullata è arrivata qui con noi." Molti degli oggetti a cui erano più legati erano ricomparsi con loro nel mondo delle favole.

"E cosa leggevi in particolare?"

"Romeo e Giulietta. In realtà l'ho già finito ma non riesco a staccarmene."

Si era avvicinato e le aveva passato un braccio intorno alla vita, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.

"Anche a me è sempre piaciuto molto."

"Davvero? Non mi sembravi il tipo.”

Qualcosa s’incupì nello sguardo di Rumplestiltskin. 

“Be’, dopotutto è una storia che descrive come l'ottusità di alcuni genitori li porti a perdere i loro figli."

Belle posò il libro sul letto e gli prese il viso fra le mani.

"Ehi, non pensarci più, non pensarci più nemmeno per un secondo. È vero, con Bae hai fatto degli errori, ma sei cambiato da allora, ti sei pentito e adesso state ricostruendo il vostro rapporto. Non è il momento di pensare al passato."

Lo baciò, dolcemente, e lui la strinse più forte a sé. 

"Sai, c'è una frase di Romeo e Giulietta che mi ha sempre fatto pensare a te." Mormorò sulle sue labbra.

"Davvero? E quale?"

"Aspetta, ti faccio vedere."

Cominciò a sfogliare le pagine, fino a trovare la scena che cercava: il ballo, il primo incontro dei protagonisti.

Si girò verso quella che, da qualche mese, era diventata sua moglie e la baciò di nuovo.

_"Ecco, le tue labbra hanno purgato le mie del loro peccato."_ Forse era stupido, forse era troppo romantico, ma era vero: lei lo aveva salvato. Belle sorrise, cogliendo al volo l'occasione.

_"Allora è rimasto sulle mie labbra il peccato che esse hanno tolto alle vostre."_

_"Il peccato dalle mie labbra? O colpa dolcemente rimproverata! Rendimi dunque il mio peccato."_

Il terzo bacio divenne ben presto più passionale e il libro fu dimenticato. In quel momento c'erano solo loro due: le bocche unite, i corpi intrecciati, i destini legati da due piccole fedi dorate. Perché ogni volta che stringeva la mano sinistra della donna che amava, Rumplestiltskin sentiva quel piccolo cerchio di metallo che sembrava volergli dire: non sei più solo. Perché, ancora una volta, la cosa più importante della sua vita era rappresentata da un oggetto, un oggetto con su scritto un nome: Rumplestiltskin.

 

 


End file.
